Erased alternativo
by Iota1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en vez de Satoru, Yashiro estuviera atrapado en ese auto? y luego Satoru tiene que rehacer su infancia y adolescencia de esos 18 años que originalmente uso para distanciarse de la gente; mientras tiene que lidiar con el avivamiento y sus nuevas posibilidades.
1. Negativo para mí

**Capítulo 1: Negativo para mí**

**Esto va para los que odiaron el final y a Hiromi**

Frío, esa era la la única sensación que mi cuerpo podía distinguir en este momento en este día que solo había sido una caída libre hacia el abismo, recapitulando había empezado el día con una falsa sensación de seguridad después de haber asegurado la seguridad de Hiromi, Nakanishi y más importante… Kayo, Un día antes el mismo Hiromi había sugerido tratar de salvar a Misato por su reciente soledad causada por mis propias acciones para salvar a los demás, sintiéndome responsable fui al estadio para vigilar y acercarme a Misato y así poder alejarla del misterioso asesino, lo que no esperaba era ser engañado por el mismo y terminar enterándome de su identidad siendo este mi profesor y figura paterna, Gaku Yashiro, un nombre que había descartado de la lista de sospechosos por mi propia confianza hacia el, esa misma confianza me llevó a estar en esta situación atorado en un cinturón de seguridad en un auto apuntó de ahogarme, todo por depositar mi confianza en la máscara del demente que empujó el mismo auto al rio, ya había perdido la esperanza estaba resignado sabiendo que Kayo y los demás estaban a salvo, por lo que Yashiro me había dicho se iría de la ciudad y la misma estaría en paz otra vez, pero en ese momento algo llamó mi atención, una mariposa con un hipnótico brillo azul propio, un signo inconfundible de un reavivamiento, no mentiría si dijera que fue lo que más me había sorprendido hoy ya que creí haber perdido el reavivamiento después de viajar por segunda vez a 1988, después de eso sentí una sensación de opresión, después abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el estadio, en el momento en que Yashiro y yo estábamos caminando hacia su auto (el que en la línea anterior descubriría más tarde que fue prestado) en ese momento se me ocurrió un plan, "profesor Yashiro ¿no sería irresponsable tener a un menor de edad en el asiento delantero?" Le dije a Yashiro.

"Bueno, eso no te había importado antes ¿O si, Satoru?"

Se veía la despreocupación en sus facciones, lo que me hizo pensar que en realidad todos los asientos excluyendo el del conductor serían trabados una vez puestos, después de ese pensamiento uno más inquietante me vino a la cabeza… ¡ME PAREZCO A MI MADRE!

De todos modos no debía preocuparme por un detalle insignificante, por el momento, así que decidí responder.

"Bueno en ese momento teníamos las compras".

Después de un segundo de reflexionarlo me mandó a sentarme en la parte trasera, subí al auto y por una prueba puse el cinturón del lado opuesto, traté de sacarlo, viendo que no podía mis sospechas se confirmaron y decidí quitar mi chamarra y usarla para cubrir mi cintura, dando el efecto de tenerlo puesto sin poder corroborarlo sin violar mi espacio personal.

"¿Ya te pusiste el cinturón, Satoru?" Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, respondiéndole con un simple "si" puso el auto en marcha, traté de replicar la conversación hasta el punto en que quitara su máscara en la que confié ciegamente, mientras lo hacía en mis pensamientos me preguntaba que haría después de eso, correr no era una opción me alcanzaría me forzaría y todo terminaría igual que antes, distraerlo y causar un accidente era una opción de 2 vías en la que uno o los 2 saldría herido o peor; muerto.

"Oh y sobre el auto" decía Yashiro "lo tome prestado antes" había llegado el momento aquí inicio mi final.

"Estaba buscando algo específico para hoy un auto tan omnipresente que nadie lo echaría de menos", el tiempo se me sta a agotando necesitaba pensar algo.

"Sabes esta fue la primera vez que lo puse en práctica", en ese momento tomé una decisión, al menos en ella si ambos resultábamos heridos nos encontrarían y podría exponerlo ante las autoridades, desarme mi fachada y salte al asiento delantero donde forceje el volante distrayendo a Yashiro en el proceso, sentí un impacto debajo de nosotros o más bien arriba, el auto Rodo y se volcó en medio Del Río congelado, mire debajo de mi y vi varias grietas formándose en el delgado hielo, rápidamente empecé a arrastrarme por el techo del vehículo pero de repente sentí una presión en mi pierna derecha, giré mi cabeza y vi al propio Yashiro tirando de mi pierna "¡suélteme vamos a morir ambos!" Le grite.

"¡No importa de todas maneras matar a cada uno de los niños se volvía menos satisfactorio y no pudo rellenar los huecos que dejaban en mi ser, nos uniremos a todos ellos!" Me respondió con una cara de completa locura.

Viendo que no podía razonar con el me impulse hacia delante y luego golpee con ambas piernas su rostro aflojando su agarre y perdiendo mi zapato derecho, aproveché la oportunidad y salí del vehículo, Yashiro se quedó atorado en los cinturones de seguridad, el hielo no soporto mas y se rompió de forma sonora.

El auto se empezó a hundir con Yashiro dentro sacando su mano para poder alcanzarme… en vano pero sus últimas palabras fueron las que me causaron mayor repudio hacia mi persona, "¡Eres como yo Satoru te arrastraste por los cadaveres de otros para sobrevivir; eres un asesino!" Con esas últimas palabras Gaku Yashiro se hundió en el río.

Cuando salí de mi estupor me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, había asesinado al que fue mi figura paterna, fue un asesino, pero los recuerdos que uno tuvo con su máscara son demasiados, no tuve otro remedio que entrar en llanto.

Paso un rato, horas, minutos no sabría decirlo hasta que me di cuenta de mi situación, estaba en medio de la nada sin vehículo ni una persona adulta siendo que en este cuerpo soy todavía un niño sin ninguna habilidad real. Empecé a caminar por la carretera, no sabía exactamente por donde había ido Yashiro sólo podía recordar que pasamos por un túnel, mientras iba caminando un auto se me acercó y me cegó con sus luces delanteras, salí de mi estupor y los miré, era una familia 2 niños de aproximadamente mi edad (corporal) y sus padres, si me pidieran una opinión de esta familia diría que eran una familia perfectamente común en Japón, con cabello y ojos negros y una piel clara.

"Oye niño ¿Qué haces aquí? Me pregunto el padre que manejaba la camioneta. "Estoy perdido" una respuesta simple en mi opinión pero que no encajaba con mi apariencia, un niño solo, sin abrigo y un calzado incompleto con una capa de sudor, suciedad y nieve en su ropa.

El hombre me miró con suspicacia viendo a través de mi mentira, no sabía si no le dio importancia o no quería meterse en los asuntos de otros, "donde vives niño, podríamos llevarte" dijo mirando a su esposa viendo que hizo un gesto de afirmación el señor me dijo "sube" todo lo que pude responder es un silencioso "gracias" para luego proceder a subir al vehículo.

Dentro del vehículo la mujer procedió a preguntarme con un tono de voz condescendiente viendo a través de mi mentira "¿Cómo te llamas?" Viendo la forma en la que me iban a tratar por mi edad decidí seguir el juego "lo siento, mi nombre es Satoru Fujinuma, mucho gusto" el hombre respondió a mi presentación con la suya y la de su familia "mi nombre es Atsushi Yamamoto, esta es mi esposa Eshima y nuestros hijos Arata y Hikaru" trataba de memorizar sus nombres siendo cosa fácil por lo común de estos, después de las presentaciones la platica se volvió más amena, aprendí que Arata y Hikaru eran gemelos siendo Arata el menor, pero aun con esa familia que tenia una luz propia no podía dejar de pensar que mate a un hombre, no importaba que fuera un asesino seguía siendo una persona y yo tomé su vida, esto me demostró una vez más que el reavivamiento convierte lo negativo en neutral y en algunas ocasiones termina siendo negativo para mi.


	2. Como ella me había dicho

**Capítulo 2: Como ella me había dicho**

**En tercera persona**

Un auto se detuvo frente al bloque de departamentos donde residía la familia Fujinuma la madre de Satoru, Sachiko Fujinuma estaba parada fuera de este con un semblante preocupado cuando vio detenerse el auto de la familia Yamamoto.

**POV SATORU**

Cuando baje del auto y aclare a la familia Yamamoto que no había necesidad de bajar me despedí de ellos y empecé a caminar entonces una serie de pensamientos me llegó a la cabeza, el primero de ellos sería ¿Qué diría? Que le diría a Kenya y a los demás a todos les gusto Yashiro no podría probar que cometió intento de asesinato ya que en esta línea de tiempo no había cometido ningún asesinato y su único testigo fue un niño de 10 años nadie le creería, la verdad no salvaría a nadie, esta muerto eso solo molestaría a las personas que lo quisieron como una vez lo quiso el, entonces tendría que mentirles a sus amigos, a su madre y a Kayo.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Satoru fue corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazó para sorpresa de esta, y entonces entonó su mentira "el profesor Yashiro y yo íbamos conduciendo, el auto se resbaló en el hielo y se hundió en el río, el profesor Yashiro me salvó pero se hundió…"

**POV SACHIKO**

Yo no lo podía creer ese hombre que los ayudó a ella y los niños murió de una manera horrible para salvar a su hijo, ella estaba preocupada, pero tenía que mantener la compostura por su hijo que estaba sumamente destrozado, ella había deducido que su hijo veía como un padre al profesor y eso pudo ser una réplica de como se fue su padre biológico, lo único que me quedaba era abrazar a Satoru y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

**POV SATORU**

Senti a mi madre tensarse y afianzar el abrazo, en parte tenía miedo de que ella pudiera ver a través de mi mentira y pudiera descubrir todo, pero lo había decidido mantendría la memoria de la máscara que Yashiro había creado por el bien de los que lo quisieron por ella.

**14 de marzo de 1988 (4 días después del incidente en el río)**

**POV SATORU**

Los últimos días estuvieron llenas de preguntas por parte de mi madre como de los policías, el auto en el que Yashiro Gaku y yo íbamos fue encontrado 2 días después del incidente, el cuerpo de Yashiro fue encontrado y los forenses identificaron la causa de muerte como hipotermia, esto destrozó mi leve aunque ridícula esperanza de que estuviera vivo, no quería mas preguntas por lo que falte 2 días a la escuela aunque eso no quito visitas de mis amigos más cercanos como Kenya, que me informo como tomaron los otros la muerte del profesor al parecer mis suposiciones fueron acertadas, la muerte del profesor tuvo un efecto negativo en la clase, o más bien de su máscara, una buena razón para no revelar la verdad, Kenya al notar mi ligera incomodidad decidio hablar el resto de la tarde sobre otras cosas como wonder guy a pesar de ya haber terminado.

Otra cosa que note al despertar fue que seguía en 1988 desde que me di cuenta de eso me he hecho la idea de revivir 18 años de mi vida resolviendo los errores que cometí en la primera línea temporal.

**Miércoles 15 de marzo de 1988**

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases desde la muerte de Yashiro Kenya estaba ahí para acompañarme era un gesto que empezó a realizar desde que Kayo se fue, aun no me he acostumbrado a su partida algunas veces inconscientemente me encontraba esperando al final de la escuela por Kayo, esto valió mas burlas por parte de mis compañeros, en esos momentos me tenía que recordar que… TENÍA 29 AÑOS.

Kenya y yo fuimos corriendo a la escuela, cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por los demás, pero en momentos como esos recordaba que los demás tenían 10 años por lo que escuché preguntas como "¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo sucedió? Y otras preguntas que hacían que mi culpa fuera más abajo.

**No pueden ser más maduros**

"¿No pueden ser más maduros?"

**¿Eso lo dije en voz alta?**

…

Al parecer si ya que empecé a recibir insultos propios de su edad y gestos que me catalogaban de insensible, decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino hasta mi asiento, era increíble el efecto que una máscara causa en los cercanos a ella, un ejemplo eran estos niños que idealizaron a Yashiro sin siquiera conocerlo realmente, como una imagen perfecta, admito para mi persona que si hubiera sido uno de ellos sin la mentalidad de un hombre de 29 años tendría el mismo problema, me tendría que acostumbra a la diferencia que tengo con mis compañeros por la distancia entre madurez mental y conocimientos que hay ahora entre nosotros, un sonido de palmada me saco de mis pensamientos siendo este producido por un hombre de unos 35 años de edad, **debe ser el maestro sustituto, no tiene sentido que pongan uno si estamos a menos de dos semanas de que acabe el año, **me desconecte de nuevo después de notar miradas de preocupación de Kenya y Kazu y una de curiosidad de Misato las clases pasaron y me di cuenta de la monotonía en la que se había convertido mi vida tal y como lo era antes del reavivamiento en mis 29 años.

Llegue a casa, después de saludar a mi madre decidí que podría reiniciar mi sueño de ser mangaka y ahora tenía mis habilidades de 18 años en el futuro para ilustrar, en ese momento el recuerdo de cuando fui al centro de ciencias con Kayo; ella me había preguntado indirectamente si quería ser mangaka, en mi línea de tiempo original no vi relación a eso, pero ahora veo a que se refería, con una sonrisa en mi rostro decidí rehacer el manta en el que trabajaba antes del reavivamiento con una nueva visión de la vida sin máscara, como ella me había dicho.


	3. Cálida presencia

**Capítulo 3: Cálida presencia**

**Martes 22 de marzo de 1988**

**POV SATORU**

Han pasado 7 días desde el primer día de clases, bueno aunque es un poco raro decirlo debido a que quedan 3 días del último periodo para pasar a 6to año de primaria, he estado recuperando progresivamente mis habilidades ilustrativas, se ha hecho más fácil darle mi propia personalidad al manga que deje en 2006 retomándolo casi desde cero basándome en las experiencias que tuve desde entonces con el reavivamiento, se puede explicar que se siente más… mío.

La sensación por haber causado la muerte de Yashiro se ha atenuado; pero aún persiste, pasar el rato con mis amigos se ha hecho más fácil también; sin la presión de un asesino suelto tratando de matar a dos de ellos, esta tarde les voy a mostrar lo que he trabajado en mi manga, me desperté relativamente temprano, entre a la cocina para ver a mi madre haciendo el desayuno "Buenos días Satoru, como vas con tu manga" me hablo mi madre con ese tono descarado que usaba para avergonzarme, esa oración me recordó como hace unos días me atrapo dibujándolo, sospechando de cómo podía dibujar de esa forma, la mentira que le di sólo hizo que pusiera esa molesta cara de descubrimiento con sus habilidades de demonio psíquico.

"Bien hasta ahora" le respondí tratando de sacar la conversación porque si me descuidaba podía terminar en un interrogatorio del que no soy consciente hasta el final.

"¿Me pregunto por qué empezaste a dibujar ahora?…

Decidí quedarme callado con mi intención original en pie.

"¿Fue por algo que dijo Kayo verdad?

…

Mi silencio sólo confirmó sus sospechas haciendo que mi rostro se tiñera de un suave rojo, espera… ¡TENGO 29 AÑOS!

"Lo sabía" me dijo después de ver mi reacción, enserio quien podría atar todos los puntos cuando Kayo se había ido hace casi 2 semanas solo pude pensar en una palabra… demonio.

Después de su interrogatorio me puse unos zapatos y abrigo diferentes ya que perdí los que tenía en el río, ahora tenía que usar un abrigo azul levemente oscuro y zapatos azules casi idénticos reemplazando el otro par o más bien la mitad del par que usaba antes, salí por la puerta sin ver a Kenya, esto no resultaba raro ya que el vivía lejos de mi casa y no podía venir todos los días por un capricho mío, en lugar de el estaba Kazu "hola Colombo", Kazu desde mi forma de actuar al tratar de salvar a Kayo; me ha puesto sobrenombres de detectives de la televisión japonesa y americana si el iba a hacer eso le iba a seguir el juego "hola Cannon" le respondí "¡oye los chistes de sobrepeso no son divertidos!" Me respondió, muchas personas no entenderían las referencias pero Kazu siempre fue un fanático de cosas que pasaron unos años antes que el y los otros nos tuvimos que adaptar.

"Bueno, no importa, vamos tenemos que correr ¡o llegaremos tarde Satoru!" en ese momento me di cuenta que eran las 8:40 ¡las clases empezaban en 10 minutos! Kazu y yo empezamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos a la primaria mikoto.

Llegamos exactamente a las 8:55 el profesor Masahiro (nuevo profesor olvide mencionar su nombre lo siento) nos lo admitió por esta vez y nos dejó entrar sin tener que cargar los cubos de agua ¡pesaban demasiado! Fui a mi lugar al lado de Misato "¿Qué pasó Fujinuma? Me pregunto Misato, nuestra relación ya no era tan tensa, no éramos amigos pero tampoco había despreció, fue un acuerdo tácito de formalidad, aunque no pude dejar de ver que seguía sola, nada había cambiado, todos pensaban que había robado el dinero del almuerzo y había inculpado a Kayo (lo cual es cierto) pero la reacción fue exagerada.

"Me entretuve hablando con Kazu" le respondí "siempre tan irresponsable Fujinuma nunca cambias" me dijo a cambio.

Las clases empezaron y el profesor Masahiro empezó a dar la clase de lengua japonesa, era extremadamente aburrido para mí que era como si un adulto fuera a la escuela; así que decidí desconectarme y poder pensar ideas para mi manga, y de vez en cuando desviándome en que estaría haciendo Kayo… ¡TENGO 29 AÑOS!

Después de pasar las horas de matemáticas, vida social y otra de lengua japonesa, llegó el descanso ahí decidí mostrar mi trabajo a mis amigos, aunque puede que no lo comprendan por ser desde la visión de un adulto… pero valía la pena ver opinión externa.

Cuando sacaba mi trabajo desde mi bolsa la mirada de Misato se desvió hacia el y me pregunto "¿Qué es eso Fujinuma?" Dándome cuenta de porque la pregunta sonreí un poco ya que por lo menos alguien estaría interesado en mi trabajo, así que decidí mostrárselo "es Un manga en el que estaba trabajando" Le respondí "¿y porque estarías dibujando Un manga?" Me pregunto de vuelta.

Bueno fue algo que sugirió Kayo.

"Bueno fue algo que sugirió Kayo"

Al ver su cara de amargura supe que lo había dicho en voz alta todavía no podía entender porque seguía odiando a Kayo, estaba a punto de replicar cuando ella trató de desviar el tema sabiendo cuál sería mi reacción "entonces ¿me lo puedes mostrar?" Viendo que no debería hacer una escena aquí decidí cambiar el tema también "claro" fue todo lo que respondí para luego pasarle mi trabajo, lo que no esperaba era que se quedara viéndolo todo el descanso, después de comer decidí recordárselo "Yanagihara me lo podrías devolver, el descanso casi termina" se sobresaltó con un deje de vergüenza para después entregármelo "¿enserio tú hiciste eso Fujinuma?" Sintiéndome un poco ofendido por su pregunta le respondí "claro que lo hice yo" "es muy entretenido" me dijo después "gracias" después de eso comenzó la hora de música que pasó igual que si tuviera mi mente de 11 años… un fracaso.

Tratando de desviar mi atención a otra cosa decidí mostrarles mi trabajo a la reunión de la salida, cuando llegó decidí ir hacia ellos y mostrarles "chicos decidí mostrarles en lo que trabajaba" les dije mientras mostraba mi boceto "en que has trabajado Satoru" Me respondió Kenya con una ceja alzada "si que has hecho McCloud" dijo igualmente Kazu, después de mostrarles recibí elogios por parte de Kenya, Kazu y Hiromi junto con un "¿puedes dibujar algo de dragon quest?" De Osamu, lo cual es un alago de parte de el, después de eso tuve que ir a casa solo mientras caminaba involuntariamente me dirigí al antiguo hogar de los Hinazuki, me detuve a mirar un tiempo con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza en mi rostro, después de perder la custodia de su hija, Akemi Hinazuki se fue de Sapporo.

Luego de ese momento de tristeza decidí dirigirme al bloque de departamentos en el que residía, pasando por el parque donde veía a Kayo y donde la pude ver como era realmente por primera vez, no queriendo entretenerme seguí mi camino, cuando llegue a casa me quite los zapatos y me encontré con la cena, mi madre tuvo que trabajar en la televisora, después de cenar me puse mi ropa de dormir y me acosté en el futon, y me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su fría pero a la vez cálida presencia.


End file.
